Faron Winter
by Hanataro
Summary: It is a Ghiralink story set place in the winter. This is purely fiction and not complete I might add more chapters later. Btw I do not own cover art.


Faron Winter

~Link POV~  
It's been a couple of months since the Demise battle, I've been up in Skyloft ever since then. Today I'm going to the Surface to see the Kikwi tribe, I think of them as family. When I was last in Faron woods, they took care of me, so it will be enjoyable to see Machi and Erla again. As I reach the diving platform I jump off, with the feeling of peace spread across my body. I'm falling; I whistle and watch my loftwing appear beneath my plummeting body. I steer him in the direction of the green pillar of light, then descend upon the Faron Province. A blast of bone chilling air creeps throughout my body, I shake it off and quickly grab my sailcloth from my pouch and open it up. After sailing gently to the surface I hear a crunch beneath my boots and jump off whatever substance I was crushing. I crouch down to see what this "substance" is. It looks to be some white crystallized matter around the grass blades, I take some in between my forefinger and thumb and it melts. I get back up and look around, and the material is everywhere. Not knowing what this fluff is I take off in the direction of Machi's hut hoping the fluff is not dangerous.

~Ghirahim POV~  
As I stroll through this winter filled forest, and pick some ice sickles off tree branches. After a while I notice a particular Skychild crouching on the ground picking in the snow covered grass; he gets up after a bit and runs off into the forest. I start after him, and with quite ease I catch up to him and chuckle as he gets caught in some snow piles. Mind you he's only wearing a tunic and baggy tan pants, not very well for winter weather. With him now stuck in a larger snow bank and him being tired, I hunker down behind a pile of snow near him but not too close for him to see.

~Link POV~  
After flopping down on another pile of fluffy whiteness I decide I need a break because shoving through all that stuff is tiring. I just lay there with my arms out, legs spread; I lay back and take a few fast but deep breaths. I look up into the trees and see a sharp, clear thingy and grab it, but that in turn brings an even bigger pile of the substance cascading atop my body, I start to struggle against it because it might be dangerous and I'm not getting hurt today. Finally I pop out the top and the matter is inside my mouth, it dissolves and is tasteless. At this new information I deem the material safe. After I relax I soon find that I am very cold and I make myself into a ball form and snuggle deeper into the fluff. I then tire of that fast so I made some awesome fluff caves, popping out all over the place near trees, out the side and straight up. I had finished the larger area and curled up yet again, but that also didn't last long because it is very cold in here and out there so I pop out for the last and final time and start heading towards Machi's home.

~Ghirahim POV~  
After an hour or so of just sitting there watching him toss snow out of his little holes, and seeing his tunic turn white from all the snow that has accumulated on it. Following this sweet scene, he pops out for one last time, but shivering furiously and runs off into the same direction he was heading off to earlier. Before he gets too far I step into his view and he whips his body in my direction. In an act of defence, he pulls his sword out; as he swings towards me, I rip it out of his shaking hands and swiftly toss the blade into a snowbank. I look back at him to see what reaction I could get from him, but his stance never wavers except the slight movement of his hands rubbing his upper arms and legs.  
"Ghirahim move aside. Please." Link asks in a polite tone, but still tries to feint strength. "I'm cold please get out of the way."  
"Well if you put it that way… no." I remark with a snide tone. "Why should I?"  
"I'm cold and need to get out of this...fluffy stuff." He said while looking around as to ask what the "Fluffy stuff" is.  
"Well if you tell me where you're going I'm might be able to help you out of the 'fluffy stuff' so what do you say?" I state with a grin.  
"That is none of your business Ghirahim." He quickly remarks with a commanding tone and stern facial expression.  
"I would watch your tone if I were you Skychild." I turn my gaze to the blade in the snowbank and back to him. "You're defenseless so if I want, I could have you dead in a matter of seconds." This gained me a small reaction of him backing up a little bit.  
"If you were going to attack me, you would have done so earlier right; so I shouldn't have much to worry about right?" He stammers out.  
"True but this is much more interesting now isn't it. Now we are having a jovial conversation and we get to talk without trying to kill each other at the same time." I say while grinning. "So where are you heading I am still willing to help you get there?" I say with the most sincere smile I could make.  
"I'm heading to Machi's place to warm up and find out what "this" is because it's cold." He finally spit out while shivering.  
"If your cold enough, you can tell me where it is and I can help you if you ask nicely." I say while flipping my hair out of my face.  
"Why should I tell you?" He spat out.  
"Well you have two choices, you can go with me to my house where I have the coziest fireplace and save your sweet Machi, or you could tell me where this Machi's hut is and risk him being killed as you think. So what do you choose?" I say in the a persuasive voice. "Choose wisely." I smirk there is no way he will risk Machi's position.  
"Mnnn…. Fine, let's go to your home." He says after a few minutes of contemplation.  
"Good choice Skychild." I say with a sinister smirk, as I grab his sword, him and teleport us to my beautiful dwelling.  
As soon as we get there he takes back his sword and steps away from me and sits as close to the fire as possible.  
"Thanks for having me Ghirahim." He spits out with a monotone voice while putting away his sword.  
"Oh, you're welcome dear Skychild." I spit back filled with sarcasm. "If you need me, I'll be down the hall in the last room to the left." I tell him as I walk away.  
When I get to my room, I go to the bookshelf and grab "The Science of Healing Fairy's" off the shelf and place myself at my desk and begin reading.

-  
~Link POV~  
As he disappeared I took off my boots and watched as water poured out of my boot. This didn't make sense because I was in the 'fluffy stuff' the whole time I've been on the surface. I understand it dissolves by why into water that makes no sense. I get up and walk over to Ghirahim and open his door.  
"Ghirahim, What is this?" I say as I pull off my boot and dump a little of the water on his floor. "Why is there water in my boot if all I've been it today was the 'fluffy stuff'? " I ask.  
He sits there for a minute before he starts to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" I demanded while I blush a bit.  
As he stops, he says. "Oh nothing, the 'fluffy stuff' is called snow. The reason why water came out of your boot is because the snow turned to water. Water is a liquid, but turns into a solid when it gets cold enough, when it gets hot enough it turns to steam. You had snow in your boot and your feet warmed up the snow and it turned into water. Do you understand?" He stops and waits for my response.  
"Yes." I respond. "I think I do at least."  
"Well that's fine. Anyway are you cold?"  
"Yes but I can just…"  
"Are you wet?" He says while cutting off my sentence.  
"Yea bu…."  
"Ok here." He said as he walked over to a cupboard and grabbed a blanket, long sleeve shirt, and gray shorts. He then turned to his desk and passed them towards my direction. "Hang up your wet clothes on a chair after you get changed." He said waving me out the door.  
"Thanks." I say bluntly as I walked out the door.  
After I get changed, I lay down, snuggling close to the fire, and try my best to sleep in this absurd situation where I'm wearing Ghirahim's clothes.

~Ghirahim POV~  
When he walks out I get back to my reading but that only last an hour or so more before I grew tired of the information. I look around my room and see all the unorganized items and start to tidy the shelves and floor. That lasted half an hour and then I remembered the Skychild is in my home and I thought it was time to check up on him, I don't really expect him to be doing too much he is a nice kid from what I gathered. As soon as I get half way down the hall I can see his sprawled out form as I get closer I notice his blanket is off him. I softly chuckle at this defenceless child before me; did he forget I could kill him at any moment if I wanted; I pick up the blanket and slowly cover him with it making sure I don't cover his face so he can breath easy. I make my way to the kitchen and get some fruit and a glass of water for myself. Then I walk back to my study to eat and prepare myself for bed. I go back to my desk and eat my small meal; while I do this I think of how I should deal with Link in the morning. After I finish I get changed into a short sleeved top and gray sweatpants, and crawl into my bed and go to sleep for the night.


End file.
